


cats and whiskey and late night kisses

by ohlookatthestars (KanbaraAkhito)



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, M/M, enjoy its G but neil curses like once, god listen i love kevineil like wow i would Give My Life for them, jk i like my life where it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 16:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11740665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanbaraAkhito/pseuds/ohlookatthestars
Summary: “This is not the thought process of a functioning human being.”Kevin frowned up at him where he sat on the floor with Neil’s cat meowing happily and licking at her paws. His green eyes were bleary with sleep, and Neil thought it was very likely Kevin had no idea what he was currently doing.“What are you talking about?” Kevin muttered, obligingly scratching the cat behind the ears when she butted against his hand. “I’m feeding your cat.”“You’re feeding her whiskey.”





	cats and whiskey and late night kisses

Neil thought Kevin Day was absolutely insane.

“Kevin.”

“Neil.”

“This is not the thought process of a functioning human being.”

Kevin frowned up at him where he sat on the floor with Neil’s cat meowing happily and licking at her paws. His green eyes were bleary with sleep, and Neil thought it was very likely Kevin had no idea what he was currently doing.

“What are you talking about?” Kevin muttered, obligingly scratching the cat behind the ears when she butted against his hand. “I’m feeding your cat.”

“You’re feeding her whiskey.”

Kevin blinked. “I’m not—“ He looked down, then back up at Neil. “I’m feeding her whiskey.”

Neil nodded sagely and held his arms out for his cat. Kevin handed her over, still in a daze, his gaze flickering between the cat bowl of whiskey at his feet and Neil.

Neil shook his head, leaning down to press a kiss against Kevin’s cheek and grab the whiskey. He returned moments later with a glass of water for Kevin, and feline-conducive food for the cat. She chewed at it with decidedly less enthusiasm than when she’d been lapping up whiskey moments before. When she finished, she pranced away from the bowl with an air of dignity that Neil personally found hilarious. He’d only found her two days ago on the street but she already had him wrapped around her furry little paws.

Neil flopped down next to Kevin and dropped his head on the other man’s shoulder.

“Slept any?”

Kevin nodded, turning his head to kiss Neil’s forehead.

“Just groggy. I grabbed the wrong bottle.”

“Evidently.”

Kevin pushed at him a bit where Neil’s weight rested on him, but he was smiling, small and soft. It still twisted Neil’s insides to see Kevin happy, and he finally understood what people meant when they spoke of butterflies in their stomachs. He’d always thought it was a stupid saying; the tiny winged insects would probably be dead if they were in one’s stomach, and any fluttery feeling that resulted was likely indigestion. Neil had been having sappy thoughts with worrying intensity whenever he saw Kevin lately, and he relished in them because he never thought he’d have a life enough to know what it was to wake up next to someone he loved only to hate them for putting the milk carton back empty the next moment. He didn’t think he’d ever get used to it, but he didn’t think he would ever be ready to let it go.

They sat quietly on the floor, their thoughts filling the silence. Kevin tilted his head, eyes roving over Neil. Neil watched him back, drinking in the sight of him in the low light filtering through the apartment’s balcony doors. A terrible retching sound interrupted their mushy rom-com moment and Neil felt a spike of panic drive through his chest. They whirled to lay eyes on the cat, which was suddenly looking very sickly.

“Alcohol poisoning,” Neil whispered, “Fuck, oh, fuck. Kev, get the keys!”

Kevin was already scrambling for the hallway, grimacing as he tugged his shoes on and Neil approached the cat slowly before pulling her into his arms. Getting to the car was a chore and involved a ridiculous amount of panicked yelling and Kevin realizing he didn’t have a shirt on, foregoing it when the cat yowled in pain.

“Drive!” Neil yelled when he’d fallen into the passenger seat, careful not to jostle the fur ball in his arms. “Drive like Andrew’s chasing you down for stealing his car!”

They made it to the vet’s in record time.

+

The cat turned out okay, but it took a good hour of relentless assurances to convince the vet that it had been an honest mistake and Kevin had not intentionally been after the life of Neil’s cat. He bought a scratching post and chew toys out of guilt.

“Are you planning on giving her a name?” Kevin asked, later in the evening when he his long body was sprawled on the couch and Neil’s short one was curled between him and the pillows.

Neil frowned, his fingers running absently through the mentioned animal’s fur.“ I thought about it, but came up blank. Suggestions?”

“Kevin Don’t Feed Me Whiskey.”

Neil gave him an unimpressed look and Kevin shrugged. “Reminder,” he justified and Neil looked down before Kevin could catch the amusement dancing in his eyes. Kevin saw it anyways.

“We could name her Whiskey,” Neil hummed. And that was that.

Funny, Neil thought, that two boys who had been so broken were lying on a couch together with their cat named Whiskey. It was ridiculously mundane. Neil loved it.

They fell asleep on the couch that night, a little ball of warmth purring gleefully between them.

+

“Dan texted the group chat,” Neil said, fiddling with Kevin’s phone because his was in a different room.

Kevin continued toweling his hair dry, walking into the kitchen to pet Whiskey and draw her away from the cabinet that held her namesake. She looked balefully back up at him and he frowned disapprovingly back. After a minute, she turned her head away in a posh move, forgiving him in the next moment when he scratched the soft spot behind her ears.

“When doesn’t she?” Kevin replied finally, returning to the conversation at hand. Neil just made an unintelligible noise and continued squinting at Kevin’s screen.

“You could turn the brightness down,” Kevin pointed out, mildly afraid for Neil’s eyes.

“That would be admitting defeat.”

Kevin shook his head, not even pretending to understand, and instead scowled down at his pajama pants. They had been clean moments before, but Whiskey’s thrashing had dusted them with cat fur. He dropped her on Neil’s back, letting her paw at his shirt. He winced when her claws raked over him.

“Wasn’t it your turn to cut her claws,” Neil muttered, abandoning the phone to roll onto his back and wrap gentle hands around Whiskey’s abdomen, lifting her up to touch their noses together.

Kevin tugged his phone out from under Neil with one hand, using the other to point at the cat schedule on the opposite wall, scrolling through his messages all the while. Neil cursed under his breath and Kevin smirked; just because he loved Neil, didn’t mean he was getting near Whiskey with a clipper any more times than he had to.

When Neil returned from the bathroom with a de-clawed kitten and a torn shirt, Kevin turned the laptop so the camera landed on him. Greetings were called out, and Matt commented on Neil’s disheveled, newborn father appearance. Neil kindly flipped him off. Dan’s face filled her screen as she cooed at the kitten, and Neil brought the curious feline closer.

“What’ve you guys been up to?” Nicky asked cheerfully, tracking the way Neil swayed the cat back and forth with his dark eyes.

Neil paused in his motions to point at Kevin. “Kevin tried to kill my cat.”

Kevin’s mouth fell open, gaping at Neil and his unexpected betrayal.

“I’m sure he didn’t mean it,” Renee smiled, despite Nicky’s sudden guffaws.

“I’m willing to bet it was cold-blooded murder,” Matt piped in, and Kevin turned from Neil to glare at him. Old habits really did die hard, Neil supposed.

Neil curled up on the couch next to Kevin and Whiskey when it was established Kevin would never truly go after an innocent creature with murderous intent. Matt lost ten dollars, but looked decidedly smug at irritating Kevin. Neil listened to them talk, stroking Whiskey and leeching off Kevin’s body heat, giving his input a few times when the conversation turned to Exy.

They signed off at some ungodly hour of night, eyes drooping and speech slurring. Neil summoned enough willpower to make the walk to the kitchen to save his dry throat, plopping Whiskey down in Kevin’s lap. When he returned, Kevin was playing with the cat, dragging one of her toys around her and watching her leap for it and meow at him. Neil stood where he was for a moment and watched, feeling a crushing warmth in his heart.

Kevin noticed his presence eventually, setting an exhausted Whiskey on the floor to trot to her cat bed—though she would end up on _their_ bed at some point during the night. He stood where he was, watching her go, his eyes softened with tiredness and the night. Kevin’s gaze moved to Neil when Whiskey was comfortably settled, and Neil stepped towards him, arms twitching by his sides.

Kevin smiled, a small thing, and Neil slumped against him, pressing his face into Kevin’s chest. Kevin let out an amused huff, arms coming up to wrap around Neil and shoulders sloping downward as he bent to Neil’s height. Their kiss was warm and sleepy, and Neil relished in the slide of their mouths together, even if Kevin made him stand on his tip toes for the hell of it.

“Kevin,” he said when they pulled away, “Kevin.”

“I’m here,” Kevin murmured. And he always would be.

**Author's Note:**

> we out here, with a severe lack of self control. i just,,,,want some soft kevineil. tumblr: @litttlewings


End file.
